Rory
Rory Freeman is the Sole Survivor of Sausage Island. He later competed in Sausage Island AS, where he finished in 34th place, and again in Sausage Island IX, where he finished in 10th place. Sausage Island I Rory started Sausage Island on the Gwadatim tribe, picked by Bob Dawg. Before the tribe pick, Rory took part in the ultimate sacrifice twist, where Ted had voted for Rory, identifying himself as Rory's long time rival, "Ethan." This sparked a season long search for Rory, where he was determined to find out who it was. During the beginning of the game, Rory was very under the radar. His tribes were constantly going to tribal council, but he was never in danger of leaving due to not making very many enemies. It was at this point in the game where Rory joined an alliance with Jimmy, Boston Rob and Phillip, where they referred to themselves as "Stealth." Despite being in an alliance, they were constantly plotting against each other. At the merge, Rory came in as a bit of a loner. He played up that he had no allies to his advantage and it worked as he was used for some key votes at the merge, including the boot of his rival Ted and getting rid of a huge power player in Danielle. At the auction, Rory won a chest that held a Hidden Immunity Idol, while Danielle held the key that opened the chest. She agreed to let Rory hold onto it if he promised he would let her have it if she ended up needing it. Rory agreed and when Danielle asked for the idol when she was being voted out, Rory would not keep up his end of the deal and even helped vote her out. At this point, Rory was again by himself. He was up against an alliance of three with only Neleh by his side. At the final five, Rory contemplated using his idol on Neleh in an attempt to trick Kim P, who also had an idol. They both ended up playing the idols on themselves and Neleh was sent home. Rory would've ultimately been voted out if he went through with the plan and played it on her. At the final four, Rory made countless attempts with Boston Rob to try and get him to turn on Kim P. Rory was very obnoxious about it, turning off Boston Rob. Rory told him that he would end up being voted out fourth if Rory were to win immunity and that's what happened. At the final three, Rory was able to outlast both Jason and Kim P in the final challenge, sending home Kim P for being the biggest threat to win in his opinion. Rory ended up defeating Jason in the final two by a vote of 7-2. Voting History Sausage Island VI: All Stars Voting History Trivia * Rory is the only winner to have received a vote at his first Tribal Council in his winning season. ** Rory received a vote at the first Tribal Council he attended in both Sausage Island and Sausage Island VI: AS * Rory was the first player to save himself from elimination with a Hidden Immunity Idol. * Rory was the first player to cancel out multiple votes cast against him with a Hidden Immunity Idol. * Of all the winners to return to All Stars, Rory placed the lowest and was the second player voted out of the game. * The only two votes against Rory in season one were from his long time enemy, Ted. ** Ted later voted him out in All Stars. * Rory is one of seven players to compete in the series three times. ** Of the seven, he is the only one to earn the title of Sole Survivor. * Rory is the only player in the series to be a Pre-Juror, a Juror, and a Sole Survivor. * With each new season, Rory had a recurring bit where he would chop off a body part in order to make the rest stronger. By All Stars, he had a hook, a peg leg, a Terminator eye, an eye patch, a Slytherin scarf, Sekou's bandana, and a Mike Tyson face tattoo. Category:Players Category:SI1 Players Category:Sole Survivor Category:AS Players Category:SI9 Players Category:Captain